It is well known that currency validators and changers typically require a supply of coins and a dispensing system for dispensing a number of coins in response to receipt of authentic pieces of currency. For the most efficient use of physical space and operator time, bulk hoppers and dispensing systems are typically employed. In such systems, a chamber is filled with a bulk supply of coins of a single denomination or value and a dispensing system is provided for dispensing the coins therefrom, one at a time. Presently known systems include those employing two or more discs, typically rotating at different speeds, to separate a volume of coins from the bulk supply, and then to separate the coins from each other for singular dispensing.
The prior art bulk coin dispensers have typically been given to coin jams between the discs and/or plates of the systems. While reversing the rotation of the dispensing member has generally been provided as a means for overcoming such jams, certain systems show a tendency to aggravate the jam by such reversal.
The existing state of the art of bulk coin hoppers has also experienced manufacturing problems, in which various discs and/or plates of the systems are required to operate in close precision with each other, requiring that such elements be manufactured to tight tolerances and not be given to distortion, buckling, twisting or the like. Additionally, presently existing systems have typically required a substantial number of parts, particularly discs and plates, which must be precisely assembled and aligned with each other to achieve the desired operational features. Additionally, the present systems of the bulk coin hopper type have been plagued with wear problems which reduce the efficiency and accuracy of operation, increasing the susceptibility of the systems to jams and failure.
It has previously been known that many of the existing systems have been given to jams when foreign materials are introduced therein. Since bulk hoppers are employed for purposes of minimizing the time required by the attendant for refilling the hopper and removing currency, such operators are typically not inclined to check the hopper for foreign material which might be introduced therein. Accordingly, elements which may find their way into the hopper and which have a physical configuration significantly different from that of a coin may jam the various moving parts of the dispensing system which are uniquely adapted for separating the coins from each other and singularly dispensing the same.
Finally, certain of the present systems require a somewhat complex arrangement of spring mechanisms for deflecting and/or temporarily engaging and retaining coins during the dispensing operation.